The Sadie Hawkins Dance
by lightofmeridian
Summary: Everybody has a date to the dance except Caleb. What happens when Uriah and his gang trash the bikes and create even more problems? Some, that may even be dangerous to one of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb slammed his locker shut and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He had an awful day and wanted to call some of his buddies. Everyone, well, at least everybody he knew, already had dates to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, except him. The deadline for signing up were tonight at 8:00 and nobody had asked him yet. He really hadn't met a lot of the girls at school yet, well, except the Guardians, which all had dates already.

He passed the girl's bathroom on his way out when he heard some voices talking. They sounded a lot like Will's and Taranee's. As much as he wanted to listen in, he decided it would probably make him feel worse since it sounded like they were talking about the dance, plus he would look like a freak with his ear against the door.

Caleb continued walking down the hall to the front doors. He almost tripped down the stairs when he looked over at the bike rack. His brand new bike was all smashed up. But what was worse is that Uriah and his gang not only trashed the bikes, but got a girl's ankle stuck in the mess too.

"Something wrong princess?" Uriah taunted the girl while throwing another bike into the mess.

Kurt and Laurent laughed at Uriah's joke. Even thought they didn't find it funny, they thought it was best to respect Uriah unless they wanted to be stuffed into a locker like Martin Tubbs.

"Looks like someone is walking home today! That is, if you can get out!" Uriah teased the girl.

She tugged at her ankle but still couldn't get it out.

He had to do something to help her. But what could he do? Its not like this is the first time this has happened either. The gang had done the same thing to Will and Taranee on their first day of school too.

"I hope you mean yourself," Caleb said while walking over to the mess.

"Sure don't, talking 'bout little miss Andriaaaa" he said tauntingly towards the girl.

"My name is Andy!" she spat back still struggling to get out.

"Is my bike in that mess too?" Caleb asked pointing at the pile.

"Ya, so what are you gonna do about it?

"Heh, ya, what cha gonna do? Bite me?" Kurt asked.

Caleb, being a rebel leader and all, was just about to punch Uriah in the face when he saw something in a bush near by.

Blunk had been watching the whole time.

"If you say so" he said while jumping out of his hiding spot and bit he guy in the leg.

"YEOUCH!" he screamed hopping around on one leg. "A giant pickle bit me!"

Mrs. Knickerbocker ran right over when she heard him cry in pain.

"What's going on here?" she asked the boys threatenly

"A giant pickle bit me!" He said again.

She looked at him like he was crazy when she saw the teeth marks on his leg.

"Lets get you to the nurses ofice. I'll talk to you later about this mess of bikes mister!" She said pointing to Uriah as she walked Kurt to the office.

"Blunk…"Caleb whispered.

"What was that thing!" Andy asked Caleb, still in shock of what happened.

"I don't know, here, let me help you." Caleb sat down and tried to untangle the bikes.

After a few minutes of tugging on bikes he finally got her ankle out.

"Thank you so much, I am Andy," she said.

"I am Ca…huh? What is that?"

Caleb's backpack was vibrating like crazy. I must have been his cell phone. Normally it doesn't vibrate unless something is wrong though.

"I'm sorry, could you hold on a sec?" he said to Andy while pulling out his phone.

"Hello…Oh no…Ok I will be right over." "I gotta go Andy, maybe we can hang out sometime?" he said while hopping on his bike and then he rode off.

"But…I didn't catch you name…" she trailed off but he was too far away to hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so u know we have to say this, i do not own w.i.t.c.h. or any of its charactors, but i do own Andy and any other charactor i create with my magic wand here. hopw u like the chapter! sorry for the shortness, i promis ill make the next one longer. tootles!**

* * *

Caleb missed the old days in Meridian. Sneaking grain out of the castle, planning sneak attacks, fighiting evil with the guardians, all of the things he had done about a year ago, he had to leave behind. After phobos was defeated meridian didn't have much use for a rebel leader, so they insisted he left and came to earth to be with Cornelia. Eventually Caleb and Cornelia started to grow appart. She had her ice skateing lessons, sleep overs, fashion 911's and all her other "girl issues". Caleb had found new friends and began to hang out qith them instead. They spent less and less time togeather until they felt it was best to be seeing other people.

Cornelia found a new boyfriend right off the bat, but Caleb had rathered to be single so he could hang out with his friend more often. That had been a mistake.  
Now the dance was here and nobody had asked him. He had met this girl but ran off to help the guardians.

Caleb had hopped on his bike and now was on his way to the Lin's restraunt for a meeting with the girls.

"Blunk come too?" Blunk said nearly wrecking Caleb. He had jumped out of Caleb's backpack and was sitting on the handle bar of the bike.

"No you overgrown pickle.I still don't get why you came to live here with us. We don't need you anymore remember?" Caleb pulled over into the grass and tossed blunk into the grass.

"But blunk want to help."

"No, this is an emergancy meeting, we can't have you messing around while we are working"

Even though Phobos had been defeated, there were still many other dangers out there, just waiting for the right moment to just pop in to our almost back to normall lifes and cause us trouble. Who knows what it could be this time,I mean, we faced a giant snake man, creatures the evil prince coungered up,I mean, for all we know we could wake up one morning to have a giant chicken wrecking the city as our alarm clock.

He hopped back on his bike and pettled back to the restraunt, knowing that Blunk would find some way to make it into their dumpster again. He pulled up and chained his bike where six other bikes were. 'Who else could be here?' he thought. All the others were already sitting at the table, including another girl.  
She had short brown hair, just a little past her shoulders, with blonde streaks in it. She wore a pink shirt with the 'cherry 7up' logo on it and destructed designer blue jeans and a light brown jacket around her waiste.(A.N.:sorry, im not ver creative so i just described her in the outfit i had on)

"Hey Caleb"chirped Hay Lin. "Meet Andy, the sixth guardian"

* * *

**OOOooo a new guardian. what next? sorry i promis the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for all you corny-caleb lovers, i actually hate the couple. anyways no flames please, only encouragements. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own w.i.t.c.h. or its charactors, but i do own andy and any other chaaractors i create with my magic faerie wand...if i did own it, caleb and will would be dateing...

* * *

"What do you mean sixth guardian!" Caleb reached for the closest chair to steady himself. "The legend states there were five, not six."

"Well looks like the legend was wrong Caleb, she has powers like we do," Will said to him as Andy showed Caleb her powers.

"She has the power over the moon, well not over the moon, but like night and moonlight, stars, that whole thing," Hay Lin pointed out.

"Will, can I speak to you in private," Caleb said while dragging her into the other room.

This couldn't be happening. It had to be some kind of trick one of Phobos' followers had created. There was no way there could be a sixth guardian. And where was she when they were fighting Phobos?

"Caleb what's you problem? We find a new friend and a new guardian and you go crazy on us"

"Don't you think it is a little suspicious that she just appeared out of the blue? I mean, hello she could be working for some evil freak. And where was she when meridian needed help?"

"She hadn't learned she had power yet. And remember the legend also states we must become friends before our true power shows?"

"Ya ya but maybe she is deceiving us, can she even transform?"

"ANDY! Come here for a sec please, Caleb here wants to see you transform"

"Erm, ok" she stuttered. "Here we go"

A teardrop flew out from the Heart. This one looked different from the guardians though. It was dark blue with a yellow star in the center. A dark smoke surrounded Andy as she was lifted into the air for her transformation. The light was so bright the others had to look away, even though Caleb swore they were naked when they transformed. She landed on the ground in full guardian apparel. It was true, she had the wings, the outfit, the powers, and even the heart shot out the teardrop. Something still didn't feel right though.

* * *

In a dark ally outside the silver dragon, a stranger watched the girl's transformation through a mirror of sand.

"The plan is going according to plan my lord"

"Perrrfect, this shall turn out well, make sure that nobody finds out who she really is, and watch the ex-rebel leader, he is capable of finding out my sisters true identity."


End file.
